


Recording The Past, Present and Future

by caz251



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa gets a gift from his sister that makes him think on his past, present and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recording The Past, Present and Future

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gundam Wing.

Trowa stared at the gift that his ‘sister’ Katherine had given him, a photo album. It was not what he would have expected her to have given, she was one for giving practical gifts. When he read the inscription inside he realised her motive behind the gift.

‘Our memories make us who we are Trowa. Remember them for the future. Katherine xx’

Trowa smiled at his sisters message, it was so like her to want him to have something to remember his past, especially with the amount of times he had lost his memories and his lack of a complete past. He knew that she wouldn't want him to forget the things that had happened in his life. Making the decision he got up in search of a camera, knowing that there was bound to be at least a couple within the mansion that he was staying in. Once he had the camera in hand he set about finding his targets, what use after all was a photo album without photos in it. 

A cry of 'Maxwell' alerted him as to where one of his targets was. He found Wufei in the hallway covered in water and he caught sight of the end of a braid slip around the corner. Wufei took off after the braided haired man without a thought or look for him and Trowa stifled his laugh at the look on his friends face. He ran after them, catching as many pictures of them and their antics as he could. After all, this was the type of things that he wanted to remember.

Trowa made his way to the library hoping to catch some quick snaps of Heero, knowing that the other man was the least likely to wish to have his picture taken. The man was sat with his laptop, working on something, what that was could really be anything. Quatre was there as well, sat at his desk in the corner working his way through whatever it was he needed to do to keep his corporation running. Trowa spent a while in their company, taking the occasional picture when neither of them were paying attention before leaving to develop them. He placed them into his photo album as soon as the ink dried, but he realised that he was missing something. While his photo album should show the good times, it also needed to show the bad. 

He quickly made his way back to the library with the camera, and started looking for all the news footage and papers of during the war. The war was a big part of his past, and a large part of his future. If it wasn't for the war he would never have met his sister, or the other pilots, he'd never have met Quatre. He went through the footage taking pictures with the camera of certain parts of the footage. He made sure that he had pictures of each of their buddies, the pilots were his family, but the Gundams were their brothers in a way. They fought together and they had each other's back in a way. 

As he looked through the photo album that night he realised that while the past and the present were huge parts of his life that it was the future that he really wanted to fill the pages with. A future with Quatre and their friends and the peace that they had fought for.


End file.
